1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a conception kit used to concentrate sperm and effect fertilization, and to a method of conception utilizing the kit. More particularly, the present invention encompasses a conception cap used to deliver increased concentrations of sperm to the cervical Os.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Devices which are intended to be inserted into the vagina are known for use as contraceptive barriers. One particular contraceptive device, the cervical cap, is placed over the cervix to prevent semen from entering the cervical canal and is held in place by a suction grip or surface viscosity on the moist cervical surface. Some of these previous cervical caps are made of latex. However, since latex causes sperm damage, possibly resulting in deformed or abnormal children, the latex cap cannot be used for delivery of sperm. In addition, all of these devices are geared only towards the prevention of pregnancy.
Currently, however, there are parts of the population that are experiencing a decline in fertility and would benefit from an invention that increases the likelihood of conception. Some of the primary factors contributing to a decline in fertility are low sperm counts, problems with sperm motility, and a hostile vaginal environment due to infection or other chronic conditions. A method used to overcome these problems is sperm concentration at the cervical Os, which is the area connecting the uterus and the vaginal cavity. Sperm concentration significantly increases the probability of conception, as fewer sperm are needed to effect fertilization since a higher number reach the uterus intact. Since these sperm travel a shorter distance, a higher proportion remain viable upon reaching the uterus. In cases of low sperm counts or poor motility, this is particularly effective. In addition, a potentially hostile vaginal environment is bypassed.
Methods in use today to address fertility issues are administered only by medical professionals and are very costly. As an example, administration of sperm using a pipet that is inserted through the Os damages fragile cervical tissue and can cause extensive bleeding. In addition, the medical procedure is painful and involves considerable investments of time and money.
Modern technology allows for a woman to reliably predict ovulation, and assess her ability to become pregnant. In addition, sperm can be easily collected in a condom and thereby be mechanically confined to a small volume. Pregnancy tests are available and allow the woman to monitor her success. There is a need, therefore, for an inexpensive vaginal device that can be inserted by a woman and remain in place for an extended period of time. There is also a need for a kit that would provide a woman with all of the materials needed to successfully carry out a sperm concentration procedure at the appropriate biological time and monitor her success.
The present invention provides an improved method and conception cap for concentrating sperm and successfully effecting fertilization, overcoming the aforementioned problems. The conception cap of the present invention is made of a silicone-based material and can be positioned and secured over the cervix while containing sperm to facilitate conception. Moreover, all of the materials to allow a woman to effect this multi-day procedure and monitor its efficacy at a biologically appropriate time in an inexpensive and expedient manner are provided in a conception kit.